


Eating In

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На один вечер Джон становится водителем Финча. Со всеми отсюда вытекающими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating In

**Author's Note:**

Джон пытается не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида слишком часто, но понимает, что эту битву он уже проиграл. Не то чтобы он слабовольничает, просто осознание того, что Гарольд ухмыляется ему с заднего сидения, — это серьезное испытание для его терпения и самообладания. Когда его взгляд снова смещается на зеркало, в отражении Гарольд смотрит прямо на него, на его губах играет едва заметная улыбка, а в зрачках за стеклами очков сияет веселый огонь.  
— Следите за дорогой, мистер Риз, — намеренно обеспокоенным тоном произносит он. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы нарушали правила дорожного движения.  
— Я ни в кого не врежусь, Финч.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — Гарольд лениво возится с запонками. — Взламывать базу ДПС слишком утомительно.  
Джон закусывает собственные губы, чтобы не улыбаться, и снова сосредотачивается на вождении. Машин на дорогах гораздо меньше, нежели ожидалось, и при таком раскладе они рискуют прибыть в ресторан задолго до того времени, на которое забронирован столик. Риз тормозит машину перед красным сигналом светофора и, как если бы ему нечем было больше себя занять, снова смотрит в зеркало. Он ловит взгляд Гарольда, который все так же ухмыляется, а потом вдруг высовывает язык и быстро облизывает нижнюю губу. Пальцы Джона на руле непроизвольно сжимаются, а Гарольд улыбается ещё больше.  
— На самом деле, ты играешь нечестно, — ворчит Джон, когда загорается зеленый сигнал.  
— Я совершенно не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, мистер Риз.  
Джон стреляет взглядом в зеркало:  
— Ты же надеваешь этот галстук в сочетании с этой рубашкой только для особых случаев?  
На мгновение ухмылка Финча превращается в полноценный коварный оскал, прежде чем он может снова вернуть себе контроль над выражением лица. Этот короткий эпизод заставляет что-то в животе Джона глупо подпрыгнуть. Он едва ли осознает, что делает, когда растягивает губы в ответной улыбке.  
— Это старье? — отвечает Гарольд вопросом на вопрос, но Джон настолько хорошо его знает, что даже теперь слышит ноту смеха в его ровном голосе. Он не перестает улыбаться, поворачивая голову для того, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Их машина стоит на перекрестке, и Риз раздумывает всего пару секунд, прежде чем включить поворотник и повести автомобиль влево.  
— Мистер Риз, — медленно произносит Гарольд. Джон придает своему лицу самое невинное выражение и встречается взглядом с Финчем в зеркале:  
— Да?  
— Это неправильная дорога, — глаза Финча слегка сужаются.  
— Неужели?  
— Вы должны были повернуть направо, и вы это знаете.  
— Для того, чтобы добраться до ресторана — да, — кивком головы соглашается Джон. Он заезжает в заполненную тенями пустую аллею и останавливается в парке. — Но, может, я пока не хочу ехать на этот твой званый ужин.  
Он поворачивается в кресле водителя, чтобы обнаружить, что Гарольд смотрит на него со своего места с непроницаемым выражением лица:  
— Куда же вы хотите ехать вместо этого, позвольте поинтересоваться? — голос Гарольда становится тише и почти неощутимо глубже. Однако Риз слышит даже такие незначительные изменения, и от этого звуки резонируют прямиком в его член.   
Отвечает он не сразу. Вместо этого, он выходит из машины и открывает пассажирскую дверь, ту, что напротив Гарольда, наклоняется, упираясь руками в крышу автомобиля, и улыбается Финчу неторопливой, острой улыбкой.  
— Куда-нибудь, где тихо, — произносит Джон. — И… где никого нет.  
Взгляд Гарольда соскальзывает с его лица по всей длине его тела, делая паузу там, где ткань брюк натягивается растущей выпуклостью, прежде чем медленно подняться обратно и снова встретится с глазами Риза. Финч ещё раз облизывает губы.  
— И с какой стати вам захотелось попасть в подобное место?  
Джон забирается в машину и придвигается почти вплотную к Гарольду, отстегивает ремень безопасности и ведет ладонью по его груди, пока ремень автоматически сматывается. Сердце под ладонью бьется сильно и размеренно, разве что самую малость быстрее нормы.  
— Я, вроде как, на сегодня должен быть твоим водителем, правильно?  
— Правильно.  
Джон медленно ведет рукой вниз по животу Гарольда:  
— А ты, соответственно — мой наниматель.  
— Да, — теперь Финч отвечает с придыханием.  
— Наниматели обычно выдают должностные инструкции, правильно? — Джон наклоняется ближе, нависая над Гарольдом, когда проскальзывает пальцами под идеально отрегулированный пояс. — Указания, — добавляет он, двигаясь совсем близко. — Приказы.  
Он облизывает губы и чувствует прилив жара внизу живота, когда видит, что Гарольд заворожено наблюдает за движением его языка.  
— Мы не опоздаем? — спрашивает он, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от рта Джона.  
— Время есть, — уверено отвечает Джон. Гарольд поднимает взгляд; зрачки за стеклами очков расширенные, дыхание напряженное и горячее, и Джон чувствует касание теплого воздуха на своих губах.  
— Поцелуй меня, — неожиданно произносит Финч, и это — отнюдь не просьба.  
Джон прижимается губами к его рту, покорно и нетерпеливо одновременно. Он чувствует, как Гарольд вплетает пальцы в его волосы, прежде чем толкнуть его назад, и наклоняется до тех пор, пока Джон не ложится окончательно спиной на сиденье. Кожаная обивка теплая и роскошно мягкая под его спиной, а тяжесть Гарольда сверху — привычная и желанная. Джон трется бедром между ног Финча и ухмыляется во весь рот, когда тот отрывисто стонет. Он позволяет потяжелевшей голове откинуться на сиденье — и улыбается:  
— Что ещё вы хотели бы, чтобы я сделал, мистер Финч?  
Глаза Гарольда стремительно темнеют. Он чуть откидывается назад и начинает развязывать галстук Джона; ловкие пальцы удивительно быстро распутывают узел, чтобы затем неторопливо вытянуть полоску ткани из воротничка.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы связали себя, мистер Риз.  
Его голос сейчас очень тих. Джон сглатывает, член мучительно твердеет. Он берет галстук и оборачивает им собственные запястья, завязывает, удерживая один конец в кулаке, а другой — зажимая зубами, чтобы узел получился крепче. Гарольд молча следит за ним, и как будто что-то промелькивает на его лице при виде Джона с шелковой тканью во рту.  
— Вверх, — приказывает он, осторожно направляя руки Риза, пока они не вытягиваются над головой и не задевают крышу автомобиля. Джон сгибает пальцы и понимает, что Гарольд намеренно заставляет его принять такую позу — он может держаться за поручень над дверцей, если будет совсем невмоготу. От предвкушения что-то в животе скручивается в спираль.  
— Что-нибудь ещё? — спрашивает Риз заметно осевшим голосом. Гарольд наклоняется к нему:  
— Закрой глаза, – шепот льется прямо в слуховой канал. — И держи их закрытыми.  
Джон выполняет указание, плотно смежая веки. Он чувствует, как пальцы Финча вытягивают пуговицы рубашки из гнезд и разводят полы в стороны, но намеренно невесомо, не касаясь кожи — невыносимо. Потом — металлический звон пряжки ремня, звук расстегивающейся ширинки и шорох ткани брюк, которые стягивают прямо под задницу.  
А потом — ничего.  
Джон отсчитывает прошедшее время ударами сердца, которые тем больше ускоряются, чем дольше Гарольд держит его в ожидании. Но глаз он не открывает, попыток двигаться не предпринимает и ни слова не произносит.  
— Хорошо, — откуда-то сверху одобрительно бормочет Гарольд. — Очень хорошо, Джон.  
И снова тишина, ещё более звенящая, чем раньше. Риз рисует себе перед мысленным взором картинку, как он, должно быть, выглядит сейчас в глазах Гарольда: полураздетый, со связанными руками; грудь вздымается частым дыханием, глаза закрыты, и он ждет, ждет, ждет…  
Едва уловимое теплое дыхание, влажно коснувшееся нижнего белья, служит единственным предупреждением Джону, прежде чем он чувствует, как язык Гарольда проходится по его плоти одним широким, твердым движением.  
— Боже… — вырывается у Джона, с трудом удержавшего себя на месте. Финч продолжает вылизывать его член, обнимает теплыми губами и умелым языком, и Джон судорожно сглатывает, закусив губу и решительно зажмурив глаза. Ему так хорошо, но недостаточно; тонкий барьер ткани не дает нужной стимуляции, но напоминает, каково это, когда между его кожей и этим ртом нет вообще ничего. Риз знает, что Гарольд думает о том же самом, думает, как это действует на него, и понимание этого возбуждает Джона ещё больше.  
Одна рука скользит по животу вверх, накрывает грудь; пальцы нащупывают сосок и крутят, трут его, заставляя Джона выгибаться на сиденье. Его губы приоткрываются в тяжелом дыхании:  
— Гх… Гарольд! — хрипит он. Финч не говорит ничего, но Джон слышит, как тот сдвигается, и мгновение спустя ощущает, как к его лбу прижимается ладонь, а к шее — губы. Он наклоняет голову, предлагая себя, и чувствует улыбку Гарольда на коже. Но сейчас нет привычного металлического или стеклянного жалящего холодка, и Риз понимает вдруг, что лицо Гарольда не спрятано за очками, обнажено; он почти открывает глаза, потому что нечасто ему удается увидеть Финча таким беззащитным — каждый подобный эпизод, который удается застать, он запоминает и трепетно хранит.  
Гарольд проходится языком вдоль по натянутым жилам шеи Джона, останавливаясь там, где бьется пульсом тонкая голубая вена, и ставит метку точно над ней, прежде чем опуститься вниз, к груди. Он замирает над соском, достаточно близко, чтобы Джон ощущал каждый выдох как воздушно-легкое касание, и это все, что Риз может чувствовать в течение долгой, действительно долгой минуты, — Финч не двигается.  
Джон судорожно облизывает губы.  
— Пожалуйста, — в конце концов выдыхает он. Горячий рот обхватывает напряженную плоть, и он не может сдержать стон, неожиданный и до неприличия громкий. Он туго сжимает поручень, когда Гарольд начинает мешать поцелуи с укусами, и Джону не остается ничего, кроме как снова выгибать спину на сиденье. Другая рука Гарольда скользит вниз по его боку, оглаживает живот.  
— Да, — шипит Риз, чувствуя, как ладонь круг за кругом приближается к болезненно твердому члену. Гарольд двигается вниз, не убирая руки с его груди, продолжая ласкать неторопливыми пальцами соски. Джон ощущает обнаженной кожей костюм Гарольда — шерсть и хлопок, шелк и пуговицы, которые стоят тысячи и тысячи долларов, сейчас втираются и вдавливаются в него. Эта мысль заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
Пальцы дразнящим движением оглаживают его член, и, прежде чем Джон может понять происходящее, его белье сдергивают вниз, и губы Гарольда вдруг обхватывают его, всасывают головку, одна рука сжимает основание члена, а другая — мошонку. Такая внезапная атака шокирует, Джон только и может, что стонать, а Финч тем временем продолжает двигаться в том же неумолимом ритме. Его недостаточно для того, чтобы кончить сразу, но достаточно, чтобы заставить бедра Риза бесконтрольно рвануться вверх в жадном желании получить ещё больше этого влажного, тесного жара. Гарольд удерживает его, пальцы впиваются в кожу достаточно сильно, и Джон едва не воет, упираясь бедрами в его руки в погоне за отрезвляющей вспышкой боли.   
Финч выпускает его изо рта, проходится языком по всей длине вниз и вверх, скользит кончиком в отверстие на головке, слизывая выступившую смазку.  
— Ох блядь, — слабо стонет Джон, и в ответ слышит тихий смех. Он звучит немного хрипло, и вряд ли в мире есть что-либо более возбуждающее, чем это. — Гарольд, _трахни меня._  
— Увы, не думаю, что у нас есть время, мистер Риз, — Гарольд гладит его член от основания к кончику, горячая ладонь сжимается крепко, — но, если все пойдет хорошо, и вы не откроете глаз, думаю, мы обязательно сделаем то, о чем вы просите, позже.  
— Это… — начинает Джон, но давится резким вдохом, когда рот Гарольда снова опускается на него, пропуская глубже внутрь, обхватывая ещё плотнее, а рука двигается жестче и быстрее.  
— Боже! — он почти кричит, жмуря глаза и сжимая поручень так сильно, что ногти впиваются в мокрые ладони. Его движения становятся короче, тяжелее, ритм все больше сбивается, мысли начинает застилать белая пелена, а удовольствие растет и растет. Джон понимает, что уже, почти, почти…  
И тогда кулак Гарольда сжимается, предплечья накрепко пригвождают его к сиденью, и Риз чувствует, как член проскальзывает глубоко в глотку и упирается в заднюю стенку гортани.  
— О Господи, — скулит Риз, отчаянно пытаясь удержать себя от того, чтобы начать толкаться в этот совершенный рот. Ладонь на его члене ускоряется, Гарольд движется вверх и вниз по всей его длине, и Джон вдруг ясно видит его в уме, за закрытыми веками. Губы, красные и распухшие, растянуты вокруг его плоти, голова рывками подпрыгивает между ног, шитый на заказ костюм не тронут, и даже галстук не ослаблен — и почему-то это именно то, что толкает его за грань: мысль о Гарольде, который отсасывает ему, сохраняя все тот же опрятный и выхоленный внешний вид.  
Тело Джона напрягается, мгновение балансируя прямо на грани удовольствия, прежде чем он с задушенным стоном кончает, бедра сводит судорогой под тяжестью Финча, и он не может произнести ни звука, а Гарольд сглатывает и гладит его член, пока внутри ничего не остается.  
На то, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, у Джона уходит время — сколько, он не знает. Но, когда он наконец возвращается в сознание, то чувствует, как нежные руки отцепляют его пальцы от поручня и терпеливо развязывают стянувший вены галстук.  
— Джон, — зовет Гарольд, слегка массируя следы на запястьях. — Открой глаза.  
Ему приходится несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем мир возвращается к привычной четкости и цветовой палитре; и Гарольд — первое, что он видит перед собой. У него на носу очки, и Риз чувствует смутный укол разочарования. Финч видит гримасу на его лице и чуть улыбается.  
— Как твои руки?  
— Нормально, — отвечает Джон, растирая и разгибая кисти. А потом вдруг понимает, что Гарольд все ещё возбужден, и стояк натягивает ткань брюк.  
— Позволь, я… — начинает он, порываясь вперед и протягивая руку к поясу Финча, но тот качает головой, перехватывая ладонь Джона.  
— Боюсь, нам не хватит времени на это.  
Джон смотрит на циферблат часов и чертыхается.  
— Я мог бы по-быстрому, — предлагает он, уже наперед придумывая, как именно он мог бы заставит Гарольда кончить в рекордный срок.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, вы могли бы. – усмехается Финч. Он начинает застегивать рубашку Джона снизу. — Но мы не должны опоздать. К тому же, — с небольшой ухмылкой добавляет он, — Мне было бы предпочтительней, чтобы вы не заботились о времени и делали все… как следует.  
Теплые ладони Гарольда проходятся одним движением по торсу Джона, сглаживая складки на рубашке. Джон обхватывает руки Финча одной ладонью, прижимая их к своей груди в своеобразной ловушке. Гарольд смотрит на него молча, и лишь через какое-то время вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Мистер Риз?  
— Поцелуй меня.  
Улыбка озаряет лицо Гарольда, внезапно и ярко, и он немного беспомощно смеется, наклоняясь к Джону. Поцелуй быстрый, даже слишком; нажатие губ, легкое движение языка и теплое дыхание, коснувшееся кожи, прежде чем Финч отстраняется и садится обратно, поднимая воротничок рубашки Джона и надевая галстук обратно на шею. Риз все ещё лежит, поэтому может позволить себе понаблюдать за работой Гарольда. Тот быстро вяжет идеальный полувиндзор, и Джон слегка улыбается, понимая, что уже может распознать тип и название разных узлов для галстука. Финч снова приподнимает бровь, но ничего не говорит, только тщательно затягивает узел, пока он не упирается в основание шеи. Потом откидывается назад, чтобы оценить результат.  
— Я уверен, позаботиться о своих брюках вы сможете сами, мистер Риз.  
Губы Джона растягиваются в широкой улыбке.  
— Я высоко ценю твое доверие, Финч.  
Он затягивает пряжку ремня, когда у Гарольда оживает телефон. Джон выпрямляется, готовый по первому указанию сесть за руль и дать по газам, но замирает, увидев, что глаза Финча загораются… почему-то. Джон хмурится.   
— Да, понимаю, — говорит Гарольд, вслушиваясь в ответ с другого конца связи. — Нет, это вовсе не проблема. Спасибо, что дали мне знать. Надеюсь, вы почувствуете себя лучше в самое ближайшее время.  
Через мгновение он дает отбой.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — спрашивает Джон.  
— Не совсем, — Финч поворачивается к нему, едва заметно кривя губы в улыбке. Риз выжидающе на него смотрит.  
— Поделись с классом, Гарольд.  
— Это мой партнер. Он, к сожалению, слег с расстройством желудка, — Финч снимает очки и бережно укладывает их на водительское сиденье. — Сегодня он не сможет присутствовать на встрече.  
— Правда? — Риз протягивает руку и выводит кончиками пальцев спирали на галстуке Гарольда. Он из первоклассного шелка, и под пальцами ощущается прохлада и текучая гладкость. — Какая жалость.  
Он слегка тянет галстук на себя, но Финч и без того уже наклоняется близко к нему.  
— Мы ещё могли бы успеть на ужин, — предлагает он. Джон облизывает губы и прижимает Гарольда вплотную к себе.  
— Вообще-то, я бы предпочел поесть здесь, — говорит он, и ответ Финча тонет в долгом, глубоком поцелуе.


End file.
